The Winx: New Wings
by Anita James
Summary: The Winx fought many evils and won... but twenty years ago an evil came that almost destroyed Magix. The Winx won but only after many deaths. The Winx split, never to fight together again... But now it is time for a new generation to take up the name. A powerful evil stirs on Earth, but will this new group be ready to face this threat? Winx Generation II. Next Update by: TBD
1. Chapter 1: Revealed

**Chapter One**

 _" Revealed"_

 _((Authors Note: The Winx: New Wings takes place twenty five years after the end of The Winx: The Last Battle.))_

* * *

Delilah sat on the window sill, looking out across the sand dunes and great Egyptian Pyramids, she could see her father from here, working in the sand and giving orders to his crew. They had been here for over a year, unearthing the biggest tomb yet, a tomb of an egyptian warrior fairy.

Part of this warrior fairy Queen's Sarcophagus was already unearthed and ever since this morning Delilah's headaches had become worse, just looking into the twin emerald eyes of the fairies eyes both mesmerized and pained her.

"-lilah"

a soft voice could be heard in the back of her head

"Delilah"

the voice jolted her from her staredown with the sarcophagus, her eyes felt dry as if she hadn't blinked in minutes. She turned to see her best friend standing behind her with her hands on her slim hips

"Deee- Liiieeee- Laaaaaaah" she stretched out her name in an attempt to annoy her and she only grinned and did the same

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" she said, sending her voice into a high pitch that caused her friend to wince slightly, though it didn't have the same result as it did with her own name, she had more syllables. Mara scowled down at her before she walked over to her dresser to pull out some clothing, tossing a long shirt and some shorts over before grabbing a pair of shoes and chucking them at her head one by one

"If you want to take your magic test we have to leave before your dad takes a break!" Mara said while Delilah was already putting on her clothing, she also to a piece of paper from Mara that said 'ADMIT ONE'

"We're taking the Zenith rail?" she wondered softly and Mara rolled her eyes "Of course. It's the fastest way of travel, we can be to Gardenia and back in a few hours... Honestly, it's like you're living in the past. Get with the times" Mara smirked, clapping her hands a few times, waiting for Delilah for a few more moments before grabbing her wrist, pulling her out of the room.

 _Zenith Rail, Gardenia_

Mara looked around and scowled as she pulled Delilah toward a tall silver building that glittered in the sun "We're late already because of you" she muttered "if I lose popularity because of you I'm soo shredding something from... I don't know, maybe a book you like" she whispered and Delilah just rolled her eyes again.

"But what if we don't have magic?" Delilah said with a smirk and Mara stopped for just a moment

"If we don't have magic then our lives would be Pointless!" Mara snapped "Everyone that is anyone has magic, anyone that will amount to anything! If you have enough capability you can even demand the best schools!" she said, but when Delilah said nothing in return Mara just threw her hands into the air "Don't you ever read mom's papers?" she snapped and Delilah just chuckled

"yeah, the Mitzi Post seems to love trash talking anything with magic, aren't you worried she would be upset" she asked and Mara just rolled her eyes before walking into the building with Delilah quickly following behind her

"Mara and Delilah reporting for Magic Testing" she said and the Lady at the front desk smiled brightly, the twenty foot portrait of Earth's Fairy Queen hung upon the wall behind her, her magenta colored hair pulled up into a bun

"You're late" the woman said but Mara only smiled as she reached into her purse to pull out a card to slowly lower in front of the woman who took one look at it and pressed her lips together into a firm unmoving line as she picked it up and dialed the number, a few rings could be heard over the busy room before someone picked up.

"Hi, this is Jane from the Gardenia Magic Testing Center lobby check in desk" there was a pause while yelling could be heard over the phone

"Yes ma'am, I was only confirming" she said before hanging up. The Woman, Jane was her name, clicked a few keys on her computer

"I'll just move the two in front of you to a later time...and here you are" the Desk lady said, holding the card out and mara grabbed it back with a huff from the lady's hand and started to walk off "Rooms 108 and 109!" The Lady called out as they left.

"What did you do?" Delilah whispered as she walked fast to catch up with her and Mara smirked "Mother always says I should get whatever I want- Hi aunt Macy!" Mara cut herself off and raised her arms, walking toward the dark haired woman, but the woman didn't seem pleased,her round blue eyes seemed to glimmer with annoyance as she said nothing to Mara before she opened up Room 108, a young girl with bright blonde puffy hair walked out and scowled as Mara took her place, and then Macy opened room 109 just as a young boy came out, he looked maybe a year older than Delilah, but with bright red hair. Delilah took a few more looks at the red haired boy, a twinge of pain going through her head as a headache started up. A man walked out behind the boy and whispered something into Macy's ear that Delilah could only hear a few words of

"-passed the test with...had highest scores in over..." and Macy nodded her head as Delilah walked into the room.

Delilah watched as the man that had just been whispering to Macy walked in after her and started to change the settings of the reality Machine. It was supposed to generate a world for her, and...something...The headache was getting worse, however the settings were done and she was pushed inside, the world was generated. It was pure light, the land was bright yellow. Delilah put a hand to her head as she slowly moved to her knees. She tried to grab the plants but she couldn't. Putting another and on her head Delilah shivered as the headache got worse.

"Are you alright Miss. Delilah?" someone asked, the voice seemed so far away and Delilah didn't know who it was. She put her hands over her ears and she screamed as she felt as if the ocean washed over her, Sparks flew from all around her, from her body and behind her eyes. She felt as if something heavy rested upon her back but she didn't have a chance to look as the world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2: School

**Chapter Two**

" _School_ "

Words, loud unintelligible words being yelled underwater. Delilah groaned and started to move her head, freeing an ear from a pillow and causing the noise to become more legible

"I don't care if she had a pass, you're supposed to make sure all magical applicants have parental consent!" Delilah heard her father yelling and she opened her eyes to see him, but she didn't see her father, instead she saw a very tall man with long crimson hair and sharp pointy ears, he looked absolutely stunning, almost like a model.

"D-d-d-dad?" she whispered and the man turned toward her with fury in his plum eyes

"Dally girl, are you alright?" he asked, the anger in those swirling orbs vanishing when they met hers, her father knelt down next to her but when she nodded her head her father smacked her across the head.

"Do you KNOW how much trouble you're in young lady!" he hissed at her though slightly sharp teeth and looked as if he was about to yell some more

"Sir... by law she must go to magic school, with her aptitude she can choose any choice-"

"she will do no such thing!" her father interrupted, causing the man that was speaking to freeze up and stiffen before attempting to speak again.

"Sir. It is the law, Queen Roxy ordered it, and as it is you're already in trouble as it is. Elf's aren't aloud out of Tir nan og. You will have to make an appearance in front of the fairy of Justice. Having Miss. Delilah attend a school will ease your judgement" the man said and Delilah's father narrowed his eyes, seeming to want to say something back to him but he said nothing to the man before looking at Delilah again

"You took the test, do you have a school chosen?" he asked but the man, that man her father seemed to become more and more annoyed with coughed to get her attention

"Miss Delilah, if i may be so bold, but with your power you could easily make it into Alfea or Cloud tower, both would help your father far more than going to an earthly magic school" he said, Delilah paused, watching her father as he seemed to want to be sick with rage.

"Which one would be more useful?" Delilah managed to ask as the man pulled out a pamphlet, holding it out to her. However her father would grab it from him as the man would say

"The new year started yesterday so you would have missed orientation, but with your skills i can send in an application on your behalf and have you placed on the roster" he said. Delilah Bit her lip, but then nodded her head.

"when do i leave?" she asked and the man smiled smugly "One week" the man said and Delilah looked over at her father, squeezing his hand though she knew he did not need her reassurance

"Sign me up"

* * *

 **Alfea, Magix**

Mara sat with her arms crossed and Delilah couldn't help but look at her with a scowl that normally her friend would be wearing by now.

"it's not my fault" Delilah said and Mara rolled her eyes, keeping her lips pressed together

"It's not like i wanted to take the test in the first place"

Delilah whispered and Mara turned to look at her at last "oh, so it's my fault?" Delilah grinned when she finally heard Mara's voice

"Kind of, yeah" she said and Mara glared at her "I didn't melt the machine" she said but Delilah was already shaking her head "no, but it doesn't matter, I won't be at Alfea long. Just enough time to help my father" she said and looked up at Mara "I'll join you at cloud tower as soon as i find a way to help him" she said but Mara was already looking down and sighing

"Of course, then you'll love it and forget about your promise" Mara said and then scoffed, but then the bus stopped

"Alfea!" the driver yelled causing Delilah to smile "I wont" she said and Mara glared up at her

"I'll see you at cloud tower then...by next year" she said as Delilah picked up her suitcase and jumped off the bus.

As soon as she was safely on the ground the wind blowing her dark brown hair as she looked up at the school a woman with dark red hair smiled at her from the front gate.

"Delilah?" the woman asked and she nodded her head

"My name is Mirta, I will be showing you around and getting you sorted for your classes" Mirta said "Please, follow me to your dorm" she said

Mirta lead Delilah up several flights of stairs and into a dorm, opening the door.

"This will be your home for the next few years. The girls here will be your family, you'll meet them on break, and if any of them give you a hard time tell me, I know most of their mothers personally" she said

"Alright, get unpacked" Mirta said when Delilah said nothing.

"A classmate will come up after classes. Your room is to the left, you'll share with another attendee" Mirta filled her in "Classes for you officially start tomorrow but you'll find books in the library that you should study up on so you're not too far behind" she said before she would take one last look around before leaving the room.

Delilah would finally let a sigh release from her lungs, the air breezing out passed her lips before she walked over to her room and dropped her bags on the bed, she didn't want to be here when her guide came to show her around so instead she walked toward the door, shutting it behind and heading for the library.


	3. Chapter 3: New Girl

**Chapter Three**

 _"New Girl"_

As the bus came to halt in front of the large purple and black castle Mara looked up, craning her neck up in order to look at the very top as she felt a hand on her back, pushing her and causing her to stumble forward several steps "Hey!" she snapped and turned around to see a girl with vine green hair glaring down at her with sickly yellow eyes, Mara didn't say anything more and the girl turned away from her, walking toward the school. Mara scowled and ended up following the girl into the tower where she stood between one girl with painfully bright blue hair and another with neon white hair that seemed to glow at its roots. She looked around the room, at all the rest of the students crowded around round tables whispering amongst each other until a click-click-click could be heard just before a very pale woman with slightly greenish skin showed herself, her purple hair pulled up into some style imitating a hornet's stinger. She coughed loudly to clear her throat before looking around the room and then looking down upon the line two lines of students that had formed in the center of the room

"Welcome to cloud tower young witches I am headmistress Griffin" She said, her voice carrying out across the large amphitheater like room "We welcome you new students to Cloud Tower, Young new witches ready to hone their power and sharpen their minds. Some of you will graduate and others wont...well, some of you won't be that lucky" Griffin said, waving her hand dismissively as two of the students that Mara had come on the bus with quickly left, causing Griffin to chuckle slightly "we have one or two every year" she said "However if you don't want to join them back on the bus you must prove your worth" she paused once more, letting the silence wash over them. Headmistress griffin turned around and sat down on her throne styled chair, letting her eyes meet each of the new students. With a flash of violet lightning a scroll of paper appeared in her hand and she began to call out names, it took a little while but soon it came to the girl right before her with the glowing white hair "Cassandra of Sparrosa" The white haired girl came forward to demonstrate her magic, she could summon lightning "Adela of Vensor" Headmistress Griffin called out, Mara took a step forward and paused as instead the girl with blue hair walked forward and caused all the lights in the room to flicker out before she stepped back into line. The headmistress continued to call names and Mara stood their waiting for hers to be called, even the girl with dark green hair and the sickly yellow eyes got called forward, stepping into the middle of the room and curling down, wings ripped through her shirt and talons ripped out of her cuticles and she vaulted into the air, doing several laps around the room before landing. Griffin clapped her hands and smiled

"Impressive Emma, your mother would have been proud" she said and the yellow eyed girl smirked and nodded her head to head mistress griffin, bringing a taloned hand to her chest and bowed forward ever so slightly "thank you Headmistress, as a second generation witch at cloud tower I know I'm already making her proud" she said, her voice raspy. Griffin nodded her head back to her "give your father my best wishes regarding Lucy's death last month" she said and Emma walked back to the line, not bothering to hide her wings or talons. Headmistress Griffin went back to reading names, it didn't take much longer until they were finished and Griffin was telling everyone to head to their rooms, but Mara hadn't been called and she stood forward and coughed slightly "Excuse me!" she called out, causing the head mistress to stop "but my name wasn't called" she said and Griffin turned around with a small smile "and what is it dear?" she asked

"Mara of Earth" she responded, putting her hands on her hips and Griffin sighed

"ahh, yes, the late admittee" she said crossly "go home and come back next year" she said and Mara choked on air "but I came all this way" she said and Headmistress Griffin scowled

"yes, and so did the ones that left but you don't see them complaining about it" she said "go home" Griffin then turned and began walking off. Mara glared up at her and pressed her lips together, her ears turning red with embarrassment. She brought her hands together and darkness sparked between them but nothing else happened, some soft snickers could be heard from some of the students around her and Mara looked up at Griffin again as she continued to leave, walking up a few steps. Mara looked back up at her and tried again and once more darkness sparked between her fingers. She saw one of the staff open a door for the headmistress and Mara tensed, all of a sudden feeling as if her mind had cast itself wide. All the doors slammed shut at once, causing some to jump and others to scream slightly as she focused in on the staff member that was standing bewildered at the empty had that once held the door handle. Mara felt as if she was wading through a grey mucky goop, her eyes stinging as she felt like she reached out for something and she grabbed at it, she didn't know what it was but she pulled and a shadowy pulse came from her center and oil began leaking out from between the cracks in the stone floor, the oil congealing into black snakes with red eyes. Screams became louder and the headmistress turned around, looking out as the black snakes started to fling themselves at the students, some of them pushing them away. Griffin looked over at Mara and narrowed her eyes "Enough" she shouted at her, but when Mara didn't move the Headmistress reached out a hand and a wave a purple magic blasted forward and the snakes dropped, withering on the ground. Griffin turned to look at one of the staff members and whispered something before turning and walking toward the door, the other staff member that had been holding it earlier was curled up on the ground shaking in fear as headmistress Griffin left. The other staff member floated down and landed beside Mara

"Mara of Earth" she stated "Welcome to Cloud Tower"


	4. Chapter 4: The Library

**Chapter Five**

 _"The Library"_

Delilah sat in the center chair of a mahogany table, or at least what she assumed was mahogany, it was some sort of polished dark wood that she had seen in movies and what she thought expensive things would look like. She had forgone actually attempting to study, all of this stuff didn't exactly make any sense to her, glamour, the power of thoughts, polymorphing. She didn't even understand what the last thing was, the book she had requested wasn't any help and the fact that she was struggling to even comprehend that the topic of some of her classes were was making her doubtful that she should have entered Alfea in the first place, she should have gone to Cloud Tower with Mara at least then she would know somebody instead of having to do everything alone. Instead she had opted for a book on Magical Laws as written by the major fairy of justice. According to the pages it was true that Elves weren't supposed to leave Tir Nan Og without explicit consent from the Queen of the Earth Fairies...Roxy wasn't it? Yes. She remembered clearly, the picture of the woman that spanned the whole back wall of the testing facility back on earth was of the Earth Fairy Queen, and according to the books, Queen Roxy hadn't bothered to change any of the laws regarding Earth Fairies or Elves or any of the other creatures that she ruled, she just went with whatever her predecessors had decreed and had made no changes.

Delilah leaned back in her chair and kicked her heels up onto the table, it would probably help her if she knew what her father had been doing outside of Tir Nan Og in the first place, and whom had given him permission to leave, the identity he had as her twirled a pen in between her fingers and picked up her schedule. She didn't have any Laws of Magix teacher that she could approach on but maybe the beginning magix teacher or the magix history professor could help her find a possible approach to her problem. She felt someone lean against the back of her chair "Professor Palladium... you're going to like him, he's a good teacher, but you might have a problem with Wizgiz...he's a goofball and my mother said he's only gotten worse with age" Delilah jumped and turned around to see a very tall girl with shoulder length glossy black hair and bright playful green eyes. She wore a white top that held swirling green leaves that complimented her eyes, paired with blue denim shorts that showed of her long dark legs, only making her look taller. She uncrossed one of her arms and held out a slender hand

"Lily of Linphea" she introduced herself, Delilah looked at her with narrowed eyes as she slowly extended her arm "Delilah..." she trailed off and Lily shook her hand again, arching a dark eyebrow as if to urge her on, Delilah looked at her confused for a moment

"oh!" she coughed slightly "Delilah. Delilah of Earth" she added on and Lily smirked

"Nice to meet you Delilah of Earth." Lily said as she pulled her hand away and instead moved it to the chair next to her in order to pull it out and sit next to her. Lily smiled at her, showing perfectly straight white teeth "What're you in for?" she asked and Delilah shrugged, moving her dark brown hair back so that the golden streak was the only thing hanging free before adjusting her purple rimmed glassed up by pressing on the center "I'm supposed to be studying in order to catch up on the first days I lost" she said, but it was clear by Lily's face that she wasn't buying it.

The Linphea fairy reached over and grabbed the book from Delilah's hands mid page flip, causing her golden eyes to twitch before she turned to look over at Lily, her hand still out as if she was still holding the book. Lily shut the book which only made Delilahs mouth gape. She'd been reading that! "the books outdated" Lily muttered "and it's not going to help with whatever you're trying to uncover" The fairy said as she put the book back on the shelf "what are you looking for?"

"Laws on Elves" Delilah said, just a tad bit more snippy than what was considered nice "Earth Elves" she amended and Lily chuckled and pulled out a book from a few shelves up "oh yeah those haven't changed" Lily went back over to Delilah and put a thick orange book down in front of her "this one is from a few years ago, it's the newest version but the laws about elves have not changed"

"Lil!" someone yelled from the front of the Library, earning half a dozen shhhs from people within. Lily grinned "what year are you?" she asked and Delilah held up one finger and Lily nodded

"Alright, that works well I think. I've got to be going but if you need anything feel free to find me" she said as she straightened her posture as a woman just as tall with bright crimson eyes and long black hair pulled back into a tight tail walked over and wrapped her fingers around Lily's wrist "If you need to talk I've got two sisters your age. They're great listeners or you can ask them to contact me for you." Lily managed to get out just before the dark haired girl started to drag her off. Delilah would watch after them as they would stop just before leaving the library, Lily seeming to earn a few swats over the head. The library was just quiet enough that she heard the red eyed one hiss something about consequences for trying to ditch before they walked off. Leaving Delilah alone at her chair with the updated book of Earth Fairy laws.

 **Earth, Museum:**

"Don't you find it creepy" whispered one of the guards staring up at the beautiful emerald eyes of the sarcophagus.

"what" the other whispered back, this one not watching the sarcophagus

"we dig up the dead and put them on display to be looked at, sure we do that alot with humans... but this is a fairy. I've never heard of them being entombed before" he muttered but the other shook his head

"Even after a long twenty plus years we still don't know everything that the Fairies have contributed to, our histories and our cultures could have been greatly influenced by them... From China to Norway, England... Even Egypt it seems." the guard shrugged and the one looking up at the sarcophagus shook his head

"I've got to use the crapper" he said and looked away from the sarcophagus, walking away. The other Chuckled as his teammate left "A dead pixie to much for you!" he called out only for the man to flip the bird right back as he left. He would wait for a little while, a scraping sound coming from behind him being the only thing that caused him to turn around. The guard took a step back as he noticed that the sarcophagus had opened just a few inches. The guard chuckled nervously and took a step forward, putting a hand onto the edge of the sarcophagus and pulling it open. A stale breeze accompanied the opening and he gasped softly as he beheld what was inside... nothing. The guard took a step back and hit something. A cold sweat broke out on the back of his neck.

"Whisper..." a voice called out and the guard shivered, trying to open his mouth but failing

"no...not you" the voice said just as a burning sensation enveloped him, his body shaking slightly as he turned his head up to see his attacker as he veins turned solid and his eyes turned into obsidian, the most beautiful green eyes stared down at him, reflecting a hot burning nature full of all the violent attributes of nature, and as the last bit of his sight vanished and his mind failed him, his heart stopping, he couldn't help but think that this creature with gauze hanging from its face was perhaps the most beautiful and most truthful part of the world he had ever seen.


	5. Chapter 5: Dark and Light

**Chapter Five**

 _"Dark and Light"_

Delilah sat in the center of the common room, two of her roommates sat in front of her with their hands outstretched. One was honey skinned with bright blonde hair, dressed in a sunshine yellow dress, sporting lovely blue eyes and a heart shaped face she would always be envious of, the other also had blonde hair but her skin was slightly darker and she wore a pink crop top and dark green high waisted shorts, she kind of reminded her of the girl she had met in the library yesterday, sharing the same eye color and face shape. Two of her other roommates, one that looked exactly like the second blonde girl- dressed the same and sharing the same features all except for the dyed pink hair that she had stood on the opposite side of the room with a pale girl with black hair that seemed to only make her look paler. The ebony haired girl seemed to be going through some sort of rebellious phase or something with her black and purple sequined purple top, black and grey shredded shorts with matching ripped fishnets... In order they were Danica of Solaria, Ivy of Linphea, Holly of Linphea and Harpa of the Harmonic realm... supposedly she had another roommate somewhere, Isolde, that she had yet to meet and if what her roommates said were true she didn't want to run into her, she was supposedly cold and rude and all together an unwelcoming person.

"Alright, hands together like this" Danica said, putting her hands flat against each other and closing her eyes "Slowly call forth your magic into your hands and give it form" she said and then opened her own hands to show her a perfectly round sphere of light that pulsed in her hands "like so" she said to her and Delilah nodded her head and did the same, closing her eyes and imagining a bright light in her hands, She felt something form between her palms and she slowly opened her hands and looked down. it wasn't like Danica's, it was the size of a pebble and it seemed to be a purple so dark it should have been black and it seemed to bleed a red aura. Danica didn't seem to pleased about what she had pulled together either but instead of saying anything she simply nodded "you should keep doing that until you can get it to the size of a basketball" she said to her "it will help you control your winx" Delilah sighed and she put her hands down, the dark pebble of magic shoot out from her hands and flying out the window

"I don't intend to stay here, what's the point of learning Fairy Magic?" she said and Danica rolled her eyes "let me show you something" she said to her as she stood up, pulling Delilah up with her. They walked over to the window where Delilah could see a group of fairies dressed in gothic clothing rimmed with ruffles and lace, some with leather and others with Latex. "See them" she said and Delilah nodded her head

"a little hard to miss" she whispered and Danica chuckled, patting her on the back

"they create magic from dark emotions and misfortune, like the witches at cloud tower, but as you can see they have fairy wings like you will some day" Danica said, pausing for a moment "those few are the last children born here from when some dimension of opposites invaded us like, almost twenty years ago. They're stragglers that were either born at the very end or want to learn as much fairy magic as they can despite the fact that they have more of an affinity toward darkness like the witches" she said "So there isn't any reason why you shouldn't" Danica said and turned toward her, crossing her arms "you wanna give transforming another shot?" she asked but Delilah shook her head "not today..." she trailed off and when Danica asked why she smiled "I wanna catch up with my father and I don't want my failures on my mind." she said to her and Danica nodded as she left to make her phone call.

* * *

 **Cloud Tower:**

The Scramble was on, honestly Mara hadn't been expecting it. Eyes partially closed as she tried to catch up on some sleep she had been missing. The tower had been a lot more creepy then she had heard and this morning she and everyone else had awoken in the amphitheater with nothing but a blanket. Everyone was waiting for the Headmistress to show herself, the new students seemed to be antsy, she included, but the upperclassmen seemed to just be growing impatient just as a professor with almost completely white hair, excluding a few stripes of black, walked through a door. Professor Ediltrude coughed slightly in order to get everyone's attention

"The Headmistress is unable to address you all so I will" she said in a very monotone voice "It is time for everyone to pick dorms. Now those that have just been graciously granted admittance to our prestigious school probably have never heard of this time honored tradition that grants you untrained witchlings a freedom we did not have back when I was a young witch myself almost one hundred fifty years ago" Ediltrude said, raising a thin eyebrow as someone snickered at the mention of her age "as I was saying. This tradition allows you to choose your own dorms...and to explore your powers" The Professor smirked "You may have your own room or share with up to three, if you like someone else's room because it is bigger, or don't like your roommates, or the room you want has a better view then use your magic to kick them out and if someone else likes it more than you on and on it goes" Ediltrude looked down at the watch on her wrist before looking at everyone gathered once more "Everyone has until curfew to find, claim and fight for the dorm of your choosing. However you all must remember" she raised a hand and held up a finger "Even though spells and use of your magic is encourages. The use of any spell the might cause death or..." the witch chuckled "...SEVERE injury are not permitted." She finally stopped talking. Some understood what that meant, but others still lingered until Ediltrude raised both of her thin eyebrows "well, get going." she ordered and soon everyone was running around to get a dorm. As people began running Ediltrude laughed manically "at curfew your belongings will appear in your dorms!"

Mara looked around. The Seniors seemed to have already been on top of everything as several stood at the big arch ways, arms up as they created invisible barriers to stop the younger witches from leaving though the main entrances. Mara looked around, knowing she wouldn't be able to get out that way. She noticed a door high up, slightly hidden by curtains, that she wouldn't be able to get to. She couldn't fly yet but the curtains... Mara bit the inside of her cheek slightly as she reached back and tied her black hair up, pushing up the sleeves of her Dior jacket as she ran for the curtain and clung to it. The purple curtain swung slightly but she held on as she started to climb, shimmying up slowly and slipping often. It it wasn't for her hold on the fabric she would have fallen. That's when she noticed someone flying up to open the door, Emma, those dark wings on her back as she flapped them just often enough to keep herself hovering in front of the door as she shoved a claw into the lock and after a few clicks the door opened. Emma looked back, those sickly yellow eyes met with hers and the witch grinned fiendishly at her before jerking her chin and yelling down "you ain't gonna get far with those on Princess Buttercup" just before she disappeared through the door. Mara looked down at her heels, four inch fine leather with fur insides and silk laces. She would be nuts if she took them off. A groan sounded from deep in her throat as she released one arm and untied the first boot and threw it down, followed by the second one and then continued her climb, muttering to herself "stupid shape shifting no good magic legacy 'my mother went here' pompous I'm better than everyone because I don't have to study for two years to fly probably has fleas..." the muttering became incomprehensible as she continued climbing.

She would get to the door just as the barriers below went down, her stomach burned from the exertion as she groaned loudly. "Fuck...this...school" she gasped out between burning breaths as she slammed the door shut. She had lost her favorite shoes. Her mother was right, magic sucked. But she wouldn't give up. Mara stood up slowly and walked forward, her bare feet making sucking sounds with each step on the cold stones. She was going to get the best room in this damned school and stick it to that flying demon child.

Mara walked toward one of the windows and began opening doors. The first one was taken by three that as soon as the door opened were ready to attack so she moved on. The second one was taken by a Senior that as soon as she saw Mara conjured a ball of darkness and threw it at her, she managed to just close the door before it hit her. She looked around, seeing some doors still open on the opposite side of the hallway but those ones didn't have windows. One door however was still open. Mara began to run to the end of the hall but just before she could get to the door a blur ran past her and the door slammed shut before she could even see what the room looked like. She looked back again and even saw rooms without windows closing "Shit shit shit" she whispered as she started tugging on the door in front of her only to hear someone laughing from the other side, it was probably that shapeshifting brat! Mara let out a yell of frustration "Come on just let me in!" she yelled but the door wouldn't budge. That's when she heard it, it sounded like a very old groan. Mara would turn her head to see the bricks vanishing from the end of the hallway in order to see an ornate silver and purple door.

The breath left her for a moment as she reached out, was this a room for her? She reached out and grabbed the handle, pushing it down. She didn't see some of the doors opening behind her and faces peeking out. Mara pushed the door open and looked inside. The room was huge! it could easily fit six people and from what she saw it had a spiral staircase to a second level and three windows on the far side in front of her. It was very dusty though, she could see it layered on the floor, it looked like the last occupants had left in a hurry. Mara would take a deep breath and she walked inside. She would walk over to a second set of doors to the left and open it to see a queen sized bed. She was definitely staying here. That's when she heard footsteps behind her and she turned. A girl with grey hair and dark blue eyes walked into the room

"You mind?" she asked and Mara shook her head quickly "good" she said as she walked to the right and opened the door across from hers "It looks old but I guess it will do" she said as she closed the doors and summoned a marker, she would use her sleeve to dust of the plaque to write her name, Scylla. She would then turn to Mara and hold it out "here" she said. Mara hesitated. This girl wasn't a first year, she hadn't been in line with her or on the bus and she seemed a bit to seasoned and calm. But instead of asking about why she was choosing to room with a first year she just took the marker

"Shouldn't we wait before..." she trailed off and Scylla laughed slightly, almost nervously and shook her head "no one's gonna challenge you for this dorm" she said, stressing the word THIS. Mara turned around and she wrote her name onto the plaque outside her room. Just as she had finished writing she heard yelling could be heard from the hallway just before someone was thrown into the room. Mara knew who it was instantly and watched as six girls, first years like she was. Scylla watched the girl that had just been thrown in and Mara frowned as Emma stood up, glaring at Mara as she looked around and stormed into the last remaining room. Scylla summoned another marker and went over to the Plaque in front of the last room and wrote EMMA down. Scylla open the main doors and walk out and Mara quickly followed "Why?" she asked and Scylla smiled "why what?" she asked and Mara scowled "Why won't anyone want this dorm?" she asked as she watched Scylla write down in three lines:

 _Scylla of Omega - Second Year_

 _Mara of Earth - First Year_

 _Emma of Magix - First Year_

"Because..." Scylla paused as she put the cap back on the marker and made it vanish "...ever since the first three that were expelled, anyone that's lived here have followed the same. Expelled, Evil, and missing" Scylla leaned down "why do you think the door was blocked with bricks" she whispered into her ear before she walked back into the dorm.


	6. Chapter 6: Trial and Error

**Chapter Six**

 _"Trial and Error"_

 **Italy**

The Portal opened up in the ceiling of the torch lit cavern and slowly three girls dropped through it. First was Danica with the staff of Solaria in her hand, second was Delilah, and the last was Mara. Once they were all through the Portal closed and Danica had the staff transform back into a ring that she slipped on to her finger.

"My mother use to come to earth a lot with her friends before she became Queen back on Solaria. She had a band and a pet shop and was pretty famous... " she said and Mara rolled her eyes "yeah, everyone knows her. You don't need to be so pompous about it" Mara said, her shiny black hair pulled back into twin braids and she now wore a black jumpsuit to match, black press on nails and three inch high black heels.

Delilah smiled at Mara and put a hand around her shoulders "She's the daughter of a Winx girl, shes gonna talk about it sometimes ya know? Kinda how you wouldn't shut up about your mother being so rich and stuff" she grinned and poked her nose before stretching her arms above her head "what's with all the black anyway? Doesn't seem like the Mara style" she said and Maras eyes narrowed in a glare "Group project, proving how wearing brighter colors makes you an easier target" she muttered and jerked her arms away from Delilah, causing Danica's lips to part in a laugh "I didn't know witches could work together" she said, laughing louder and causing some people to stare. "Watch it fairy" Mara snarled, looking as if she was about to attack when...

"Daddy!" Delilah yelled, stopping the conflict before it began as she ran up to him and gave him a tight hug, she could see his elven features now, long maroon hair and magenta eyes, high cheekbones and long ears.

"Dally girl" he smiled as he held her against him in a tight hug "It feels like it's been so long. Being underground, I don't see how the Fairy of Justice can stand it" he said and looked away as she scoffed at his seemingly joking manner

"Dad" Delilah said as Mara and Danica walked up behind her but remained silent "Why didn't you tell me you're an elf?" she asked him "Why don't I look like you?" she said as she pointed to his ears. Her father chuckled slightly and smiled, ruffling her golden brown hair but the chuckle and the smile only seemed to be for her benefit.

"I did it to protect you and as to why you dont look like me... your mother was very beautiful, you take after her in more than just appearance" he smiled at her genuinely now "I hope you can meet her some day without your aunts tripping over themselves. now tell me, why have you come?" he asked while Delilah raised an eyebrow, Aunts? this was the first time she was hearing she had any type of family outside of her father.

"Well, I went to Alfea to find a way to help you, but I couldn't think of anything and the books were useless. Unless you're an elf from someplace other than Tir Nan Og, the laws demand that you face the justice of Sibylla" she said and something seemed to flash behind his magenta eyes "exactly my dear Dally... you need not worry about dad, he can take care of himself" he said, petting her hair as he started to speed walk down the long hallway, leaving Delilah confused. She quickly motioned for Danica and Mara to follow her as she rushed after her father as they nearly ran to keep up with his long strides "Dad?" she called out "where you going?" she tried to get his attention but he ignored her as he found a large cavern full of people, he reached for something under his blue robes as he pushed his way forward. Danica looked over at Mara as they rushed after Delilah "I didn't know that her dad was so cute" she whispered and Mara gagged as she held back her horror "He's like, twice your age!" she hissed to Danica's dismissive shrug. They managed to catch up to Delilah just in time as Delilahs father started speaking

"Fairy of Justice!" he called out as something dangled out of the palm of his hand "I believe I have right to be excused!" he called out to her and the fairy with her curly orange locks raised her hand to stop the dryad in front of her

"Lord Whisper, it is not your time for trial yet, you must leave my cavern" she said but he shook his head "This can not wait." he said and the fairy smiled as if to tell him to continue "I am no elf of Tir Nan Og. I came here of my own free will from Magix." he said to her

"and do you have proof of this?" she asked and he shook his head "then gather proof-"

"I do not need to such things" he said, cutting her off mid sentence "The Elves of Tir Nan Og all practice magic of light and nature. As do the Elves nearly everywhere" he turned slightly and looked back at his daughter, raising a hand slightly in order to gesture to her "My daughter attends Alfea where a professor can confirm this" he said before turning fully to look at the Fairy of Justice once more "My magic comes from a different source" he said and he opened his hand to show a beautiful bone flute. The Fairy of Justice sat up straight "Put that away" she snapped, her peaceful demeanor gone in an instant "Good Elves can not play this flute and as you know Fairy Sybilla, all elves in Tir na nog are good. Allow me to prove it" he said as he then brought the flute to his lips and blew gently. Delilah's head pulsed from the pain as she covered her ears, but the sound had already burrowed inside, causing her vision to blur

"dad" she whispered hoarsely but he didn't seem to hear her as he continued to play. The underground cave began to shake for a moment before a crack in the ceiling formed and a then fell, a dark energy spilled in took solid form, a beautiful fairy covered in gauze stood before them, gossamer wings upon her back

"whisper..." she called out, looking at the man that played the flute "you called me at last... i have been look for you" she said as she dropped something that had been in her arms, Delilah's eyes widened in shock and she screamed in horror at the solid human shaped mass of obsidian that dropped. She scrambled backward in fear and only then it seemed that her father noticed her

"Delilah" he reached out for her but when she reached out in turn an orb or purple and red came from her hand, causing him to fly backward "no!" she cried out as the fairy with the gossamer wings grabbed hold of her father's body and vanished back up into the ceiling, leaving the cavern. That was when Delilah looked down and she noticed strange ribbons on her arms, she followed the ribbons up to her shoulders and noticed that she seemed to be in a different set of clothing all together. She looked back up to look for a familiar face and she saw Danica, dressed in a dress of sunset and grinning with uncontrolled glee.

"its alright" she whispered, and those words echoed in her heart as she felt her eyes blur as the pain from the headache took her and she felt her head hit the ground, her eyes went searching and they found Mara behind Danica, her crystal blue eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open. When their eyes met Mara's face twisted in anger just before everything went dark.

* * *

 **Secret Pyramid**

They crashed into the ground and left Whisper laying upon a golden pathway that lead up to a throne. The maroon haired elf slowly lifted his head and saw the gossamer winged fairy walk up the last two steps to the throne before sitting upon it

"Why did you bring me here?" he said as he slowly struggled to his feet but before he could get all the way up a crushing force pushed him back down. The fairy smiled down at him "because you freed me, I thought I would return the favor" she said and nodded her head "you have my thanks for playing the flute, I would never have been able to release all of my power without it, I plan to repay you even further on that second deed more than you had the first" she said as she slowly leaned back. The fairy slowly closed her eyes as a shiver ran through her body, red hair sprouted from her scalp and the gauze became pristine and formed into loose flowing black cloth.

"The Hieroglyphs said that you were a fairy of immense power but they never mentioned a name or power set...are you like the other major fairys or are you a former queen, the writings say you were a warrior?" he said, still unable to stand. The woman opened her eyes, the green orbs had flecks of gold within them that he could see even from so far away.

"I am indeed Queen and Warrior" she shifted on her throne "I am no Major Fairy for I am thee major fairy, the first fairy ever on earth, the fairy to bring other fairies and to show theses...non magical creatures the magic they held in their blood and to release it and become fairy themselves" she raised her arms as if to praise her own glory before she brought them back down "I am the immortal fairy of the desert, Those that can not accept their own darkness feed me and make me strong" The fairy locked eyes with Whisper "I am Setyka"


	7. Chapter 7: Setyka

**Chapter Seven**

 _"Setyka"_

Delilah sat on the bench looking at her hands and letting her eyes slowly move up her arms to see the beautiful violet and crimson ribbons that crossed each other and connected to the red dress that tickled her thighs, she brought one of her hands up and pressed it to the purple corset that covered her ribcage. Her other hand went up to her hair to feel that it had curled into tight kinks and had been placed up into a high set ponytail. She moved her other hand that had been on the corset up to feel the hair tie holding up her hair, it felt like it had jewels on it and as she followed the jewels she found that they were woken into her hair. She would have explored more if it wasn't for the rapid click click click of heels just before Mara burst into the room and quickly shut the door behind her in order to sit next to her "Sybilla is coming along with some grouchy looking woman and another with pink hair" she whispered and Danica looked over at them from her place next to the window, her arms crossed over her chest, she had left her winx form not to long ago

"Grizelda and Queen Roxy" she said and Mara raised an eyebrow

"How do you know?" she asked and Danica shrugged her shoulders

"Because I'm a fairy of light and explosions, my mother is the fairy of the sun. She's powerful enough to tell me what's going on" she muttered before looking out the window and Mara smirked "ooooh right, I forgot. Your mother is Empress Stella right?" she sneered at her "the same tyrant that attacked Eraklyon unprovoked right?" Mara sneered again, showing her bleached white teeth "your the daughter of that tyrannical nut job then" it was clear Mara was trying to egg her on but all Danica did was slowly let her eyes travel over Mara before she let a small smile pull at her lips

"Yes, that's the one, and I'd be careful what you say. She is the fairy of the Sun and can hear everything you say under the sun, if you're not careful you might end up imprisoned by that nut job..and what is it your mother can do to help you?" Danica raised both her eyebrows "oh wait. All she does it bitch about magic and write about how unfair it is that she doesn't have any. What makes her think she'd help you?"

"Why you piece of sh-"

"THAT is ENOUGH" the door opened and Grizelda put a hand up to her glasses, pushing them up to make them flash before she looked between Danica and Mara with her brown eyes "I would expect as much from a witch but Danica you are a fairy that represents Alfea, We do not use our titles and standing to bully others. One more outburst like this and I will go directly to your father about this you understand?" The headmistress, former head of discipline said and Danica looked away

"She started it" she whispered and Grizelda shook her head "it doesn't matter. We teach you to always take the moral high ground. Stooping to such levels just proves that you haven't been paying attention to your professors" Grizelda then stepped away and coughed as she made way for a short woman with her long pink hair pulled up into a tight bun, a green and pink crown placed upon her head "Danica, Delilah, Mara. Show some decorum in the presents of Queen Roxy of Tir Nan Og" with that Roxy walked into the room and she moved to the side in order to allow the fairy of justice, Sybilla to walk in with them before closing the door behind them.

Sybilla looked around, meeting Delilah's golden eyes "Sorry for the wait but we had to look into a few things before we spoke" she justice fairy said as she moved a scroll that was in her arms, it looked heavy and old "Delilah, how much did you know about your father's past?" she asked and Delilah stopped touching her jeweled hair in order to meet the fairies eyes. Delilah shook her head

"Nothing really. He said he's been living in Gardenia for a long time so I just assumed he was born there...I never met any family, he just recently told me I had aunts on my mother's side" once she was finished Sybilla nodded her head before looking over at Grizelda before the headmistress whispered something into her ear that made her eyes widen a fraction in surprise "really… and she doesn't know?" the fairy said and Grizelda nodded her head and whispered something else, Sybilla nodded her head and moved her head away "who else knows?" she asked and Grizelda looked over at Delilah before saying "If she stood next to the portrait in the Hall of Enchantments everyone would see the resemblance." she said and then the Fairy of Justice smiled

"I see. Delilah" she said and she looked up at Sybilla "I do not believe you have anything to do with your fathers escape, but the rest of the magic dimension may not think so" she said to her and Delilah looked down, looking a little depressed. Sybilla looked like she was about to say something but then Roxy cut in

"Since your father is not an elf of Tir Na Nog he is exempt from our laws, he does not need to answer to Sybilla for his being on earth, however he must answer for releasing Setyka" she said and Delilah looked up at her "He didn't know" she quickly jumped to her father's defence "a-and if he isn't an elf from Tir Nan og...Where is he from" she whispered. Grizelda pushed her glasses back up

"You don't truly believe that do you Delilah? He had the bone flute and summoned her here to his exact location"

"He was just trying to prove that he wasn't breaking your laws!" Delilah yelled at her and Sybilla frowned and waved her hand "and in doing so he broke them" the fairy of justice said "If he had simply unearthed Setyka he could be removed from all of this, but because he had that flute and because she took him with her we can not say he is innocent until we hear his side of the story. Why he played the flute despite my objections and how he knew where she was buried in the first place" the fairy of justice said "I will not be unjust in this trial but for that to happen he must return and prove his innocence." she said. The way Sybilla explained seemed to calm Delilah slightly "Where is my father from if not from earth" she asked again

"A long time ago your father was born in the Elf Kingdom of Albion but he did not agree with the Elven ways that the people stood for. He renounced Albion along with a third of the Kingdom of Albion and they left to create the Kingdom called Nel Scuro. Whisper and his wife Morwen were the Kingdoms first King and Queen before a powerful mage came by and locked them away in a powerful book called the legendarium. We're unaware of how he managed to free himself from the Legendarium since its unlikely Morwen would have let him leave without her unless she was unaware or had no effect on how he was freed"

"Then why don't I have pointed ears?" Delilah asked and Roxy shrugged "With elves from Tir Nan Og if they have children with fairies or humans they normally don't have elven signifiers, perhaps it's the same with elves from Magixs" she said and Delilah hesitated

"Do...you mentioned a Kingdom of Elves...Albion. Would they know about my father?" she asked and Grizelda nodded her head

"They did know, that's how we got the information we told you. The King and Queen aren't to pleased that the King of Nel Scuro has an heir or that he is free to wander. I would be more careful about your surroundings until things die down, if you like I can have security increased at the school for a time" she said but Delilah shook her head again. She felt a headache coming on, she didn't know where it came from, did it come from all the information that she was being fed? They also seemed to know who her mother was but didn't tell her? Was it from the scroll the fairy of justice held? The way it pulsed...she couldn't tell.

"Is...there anyway I can help my father" she whispered and Sybilla nodded

"I was hoping you'd ask. Help us find your father, bring him in so he can say his piece, if he does I can promise no harm will come to him" Delilah nodded her head and looked over at Roxy whom seemed to be annoyed that she couldn't refute that so Delilah looked at Danica to fill her in and Danica shrugged "The Fairy of Justice is not aloud to take sides or pass judgment on bias. Queen Roxy probably believes that it would be best to lock your father away"

"What. Why? Is that true?" she turned her head to look at Roxy and the Queen nodded her head "Setyka is the darkest part of our history, we thought she would die on her own but she didn't"

Delilah looked up at her, die on her own...then that means "wait a second. You buried her alive!" she looked at Roxy and then at Sybilla as the realization hit her

"We did not, but our ancestors had no choice" Roxy said and Sybilla sighed as she opened the scroll slowly, turning it as a projection appeared, it showed Setyka, she was beautiful. Not someone you would think was evil immediately, with her long red hair, she was dressed in white and gold with her gossamer wings, She held in her hand a scepter with an ankh upon its head, the picture then began to move as she held her scepter above her head as people with wings appeared trying to fight her, but as she raised the scepter the sands began to move and they soon swallowed up all those that would have attacked her.

"Setyka came from someplace else but she adapted quickly. We don't know what type of fairy she was before she came to earth but when she did she could turn the land to desert and summon storms of darkness. She came to many people and she found a way to unlock magic deep within, bringing magic into the blood of the world, but she didn't want those with magic to think for themselves. She wanted an army of people that could fight. For what we don't know" Roxy said and Sybilla picked up

"To escape Setyka thousands fled from all over the world and came together to create Tir Nan Og. It was when she would attack us despite our attempt at peace that my predecessor, Minkah, thousands of years ago decided it was in our best interests to erase her from history and erase her as well."

"So…you buried her alive" Delilah repeated as she watched the pictures continue to move, showing a fairy that looked male, she had never seen a male fairy before, take the scepter from Setyka as others restrained her. The scepter was used to create the sarcophagus that she had seen her father unearth...it felt like months ago now. The green eyes that she saw in the picture as Setyka was pushed into the sarcophagus caused her head to scream in pain. Her body shook slightly as she watched the scepter was broken as Minkah used his magic to transform it into a key and a flute, the key was then thrown into the sarcophagus with Setyka before it was then shut and Minkah used the flute to seal sarcophagus before it was finally carried into a pit in the sand. Into a dark hole that looked like the entrance to a tomb. Delilah looked up at Sybilla

"My father… how did he get the flute." she whispered but Sybilla shook her head

"The flute calls to darkness. Perhaps he just woke up with it next to him one day" Sybilla said "it is that powerful"

"I...My father is not evil if that's what you mean" Delilah said and Grizelda frowned

"Then help us find him. Help him prove that this was not what he intended" she said and Delilah swallowed hard. She looked over at Mara, watching her shake her head. Delilah then looked back up at Grizelda

"You've transformed, it shows you are capable of many things Delilah, this could be the first of many things you do to create a better world." Delilah looked down before nodding her head

"But my father stays safe." she said

"Of course" Sybilla said "you have my word as the fairy of justice, and my word can not be broken by any" she said, Delilah nodded her head once more, she felt a rush of air next to her and she knew she didn't need to see that Mara had left her

"I will help" Delilah said softly.


	8. Chapter 8: Rift

**Chapter Eight**

 _"Rift"_

Delilah took a deep breath as Danica held her by her hand and arm as she guided her into the dorm rooms common area where Ivy sat with her legs pressed firmly together and her hands over her shoulders as she shivered. Delilah only gave her a momentary glance to see how badly she was shivering, it was a little colder in the dorm today but before she could say anything to her she winced and Danica helped her sit down

"Sorry, they've just been getting worse since the meeting with the Queen and the Fairy of Justice" Delilah said as she slowly leaned her head back in order to let it rest of the back of the chair, everyone would be able to see up her nose but she didn't have the will to care right now. Everything seemed to be going wrong since she took that stupid test, and now even Mara was mad at her because she thought she was becoming a fairy. She Wasn't! Delilah grit her teeth as the anger that flashed through her caused her headache to flare up.

"U-um g-g-g-guys" Ivy stuttered out but Delilah didn't answer her while Danica came back with some pain killers that she downed in one go without water.

"So how long have the headaches been going on, since birth?" Danica asked her and Delilah shook her head but then stopped as if she was thinking about it "actually yeah, that's about right. I don't have memories that far back but I remember I use to get these pains back in primary school" she said and Danica nodded her head

"But they've been getting worse since this shit with Setyka started up"

"Guys" A shivering Ivy managed to get out and Delilah looked over at her again, patches of her skin actually looked like they were starting to turn blue. Delilah sat up slowly, the fairy now had her attention. Now that she noticed it why was Ivy here alone? She was normally always with her pink haired twin. Where were the others? As if reading her mind Ivy coughed slightly and motioned with her eyes toward a door that was just a little bit icy. Holding up a trembling finger Ivy used a trail of sparks to write out slowly I-S-O-L-D-E. Delilah's eyebrows went up in surprise as Danica groaned, she had heard of this elusive roommate of hers, she was supposed to room with her while Ivy and her twin shared another and Danica shared with Harpa. She had never actually seen her roommate before, was she really here? She assumed that she just came back when everyone was asleep and took off before they woke up.

"Well, let's go welcome her back" Delilah started to stand but Danica shook her head and pushed her back down "best not" Danica said "last person that walked in on her without permission spent the school year in the Hot Springs realm defrosting, best wait for her to come to you" Delilah's lips formed an O of surprise but she took her word

"She's that powerful?" Delilah asked and Ivy gave a series of quick nods

"It just goes to show that you don't need famous or powerful parents to have strong magic." Ivy stuttered out from behind clattering teeth, she looked like she was going to freeze to death, didn't Isolde know how to control her Winx? As if reading her mind Danica answered her "this is her controlling it. Not to mention dozens of containment spells and at least one winx magic draining session a week" she said "rumor has it that she began her winx training early and was fostered by the Glacial Fairy Aurora back on earth and that even then she could take her on alone"

"Actually, I've never been to earth. Not all ice fairies train together, though Im sure it would be beneficial" Delilah looked passed Icy to the person that had just opened the dorm room door as silently as a ghost. She propped her hip against the door frame and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So...you're having headaches? I thought you would" the Ice Fairy, Isolde. Was beautiful. She was almost sylphlike in appearance with a dangerous yet elegant air about her, with eyes that seemed to burn like a thousand bursting stars, shining perfect skin that looked like a pond of frozen milk. Her features did not move as her crystalline eyes studied them all for a moment before her red frozen lips parted for a moment, as if she was about to say something but instead all she did was reach up a graceful hand and bring it to her hair in order to flip it behind her shoulders. It touched the small of her back and looked as if it was supposed to be dark in color but for some reason it was covered in tiny blue ice crystals that changed the color.

"Have you tried meditations or mantras?" Isolde asked her and Delilah tilted her head to the side in confusion while she brought her own hands up to her arms to rub some warmth back into them, she could only imagine how cold Ivy must be by now with her close proximity to the Ice Fairy

"H-h-how would you know about my headaches?" she asked and Isolde shrugged her fur shawl covered shoulders

"You cry out in pain while you're asleep and keep clutching at your head." Isolde stopped for a second and bit her lip, drawing it in for a second before breathing out, small snowflakes moving on her breath

"You whine just loud enough to wake me up just before I have to get up so I never really minded it. But I would suggest some cleansing meditations. You seem to be just full of dark magic"

Danica opened her mouth as if to question her logic but Isolde held up a finger "If you read a book on Fairy Biology, Princess Danica. You would know this just as I do" that shut Danica up and Isolde uncrossed her arms

"You want me to help you out?"

* * *

 **Cloud Tower.**

Mara stormed into her dorm just as class finished and she slammed the door shut behind her before walking to her bedroom and doing the same and flopping face first onto the bed and screaming into the black sheets. Delilah was such a selfish bitch! Mara hit the mattress and turned onto her side, folding her arms and pouting… but...Mara rolled onto her back "She has her reasons" she muttered out loud. Besides, Delilah could still transfer over so long as she didn't reach enchantix level, that was at least two years. Mara was already starting to feel better about things when a knock came at the door

"Come in!" she yelled and the door pushed open, it was Scylla, her greyish hair pulled back into a tight ponytail made up of four braids. Just like Mara she had changed from the black trench coats that the mayhem class had forced them to wear as a group project, more like group humiliation. They were so out of fashion

"So." Scylla went over and plopped down onto the edge of her bed "I heard what happened yesterday" she said with a smile

"How'd you find out?" she asked and she grinned

"Oh it's the talk of the school. A fairy with an evil dad is always good gossip and that a witch is friends with her" Scylla smiled and Mara sighed, turning onto her side

"Oh, i'm sorry. You two are friends right?" Scylla asked and Mara shrugged "I dunno" she muttered softly

"She was supposed to transfer here once all the stuff with her dad was over…" a long pause "but she got her wings yesterday so I don't think she'll want to"

Mara confided in the grey haired witch, she probably shouldn't have but who would listen, besides she didn't want to admit that Delilah had looked...stunning. Scylla sighed as she laid down on the bed next to her

"You know, just because you're in different schools doesnt mean you have to wait for her" Scylla said and Mara turned so she was looking at her, the question clear in her eyes. What did she mean?

"She's growing in power, why can't you?" Scylla tilted her head as best she could while laying down

"You, Emma and I could work together. You know, it a group." she said to her and Mara frowned, that sounded a lot like a coven

"Aren't covens forbidden?" Mara voiced and Scylla grinned

"Yes." then her grin vanished "They were forbidden only because one coven fucked up" Scylla smiled now in a comforting way

"But it worked. They were the strongest witches in the entire magix dimension, some say they still are. Besides, will all the bad mojo surrounding this dorm we kind of need all the help we can get"

Mara's eyes went wide "What do you mean still? You mean the Trix are still alive?" she whispered

"Of course they are" Mara jerked up and looked at the foot of her bed, Emma sat there with her gross yellow eyes staring at them

"Despite being so powerful the winx could never kill them so they just kept coming back" Emma said in an almost mocking voice "Because they were so good." Emma snorted and Scylla smiled

"Thats whats wrong with Fairies. They can fight the fight but they can never finish the job." She turned to look at Emma

"So, what 'cha say?" Emma seemed to be hesitant, especially when she looked at saw Mara. She sneered slightly but then nodded her head

"There's a big potionology exam tomorrow morning. If we can pass that. Then I'll hook up with you two"

Mara looked at her, that seemed...rather fair.

"Deal" Mara said and Scylla grinned, sticking out her fist, Emma and Mara bumped it

"To the newest, strongest and most powerful witches in Cloud Tower"

Mara looked at the two and pressed her lips firmly together, if the worked… she popped her lips and whispered

"Victory and Glory"


	9. Chapter 9: A Dark Journey Begins PI

**Chapter Nine**

 _"A Dark Journey Begins"_

 _Part I_

Delilah took a deep breath as she sat down in the center of the room with Isolde on her knees right behind her "Breath in" she whispered and Delilah did as she was told, taking a deep breath in until her lungs could no longer take in any more air "breath out" Isolde said and she obeyed, letting out all the air until her lungs burned "Again" Isolde whispered and Delilah once again did as she was told, again, and again, and on the fourth time as she began taking in air once more she felt cold lace up her spine so fast that she thought thousands of needles were being stabbed into her back "Calm now" Isolde said in a soft far away voice and Delilah immediately did so, her shoulders relaxing forward as she let out another breath of air "Close your eyes" Delilah obeyed.

As soon as she closed her eyes the cold increased and she felt it in the deepest parts of her bones. She wanted to open her eyes but they wouldn't open and it felt as if her lashes had been frozen together, her body stiffened as she began to panic. Worry setting in through her body

"Calm down, it's alright. Before you do anything just remember to count to three" Isolde said, her voice sounding even farther away. Delilah shivered slightly at how far her voice had gone almost as if she had drifted. Delilah bit her lip gently and counted. One...Two...Three. The ice felt like it had lessened as she opened her eyes, letting them flutter open. Everything was dark and when she tried to turn her head it was stuck. Right. Delilah counted again and then slowly moved her head to the side and again to the other side. She had nothing around her. She could have sworn she still heard Isolde but her voice was so far away the sound couldn't be considered a whisper any more. As she looked around she could have sworn she saw a light somewhere and as she continued looking she slowly looked up, her eyes going wide as she had to crane her neck farther and farther back. She tried to move backward with each count and as she moved backward she started to hear Isolde's voice again but she still couldn't see the top but the farther she moved back the more detail she saw. What she had been looking at was a large vortex of darkness

"Alright I'm going to pull you out slowly" she heard Isolde say and Delilah said nothing as she felt the cold slowly start to return.

She could hear her own breathing now, it was coming from her mouth harsh and fast and when she finally blinked her eyes open she saw the room again, everything was covered in a light layer of frost and as she looked down at her hands her skin was starting to turn blue. Jeeze!

Isolde looked over at Delilah and frowned, the others were watching her. Danica stood between the blonde haired Ivy and the pink haired Holly. They all looked concerned. Once Isolde stepped away Danica quickly moved forward and placed her hands on her shoulders. Instantly she started to feel her body warm, she hadn't realized how cold she had become "H-how long was I out" she whispered and Danica frowned but didn't answer, it was Ivy that did. Flipping her pink hair over her shoulder so it could join the others

"About a day. You missed class" she said to her and Delilah gasped softly "A day?" she whispered and looked over at Isolde

"What the fuck!" she yelled at her but stopped as she felt ice in her throat as Isolde pointed a finger at her "If I had gone any faster you would have died." she said and then the ice vanished and Delilah could speak again, but she didn't Isolde was...she was such a Witch!

"So...what did you see?" Danica asked finally as she could feel her fingers at long last, she moved them slowly, curling her hands. She felt like she could feel each of her bones popping

"At first i saw nothing, I was looking and looking but all I saw was darkness all over and then I looked up and I saw light" she paused as Danica moved away and started to defrost the room, spreading her arms out wide and slowly releasing heat into the room, it felt cozy so she continued

"When I looked up I had to move back . I was only able to see it all just as Isolde pulled me out. It was a vortex of swirling darkness. It was slightly purple around the edges and just as I left…" she stopped, she could have sworn she saw eyes inside that darkness, but she wasn't going to tell them that and when no one asked questions it seemed no one caught that she had stopped herself. It took a moment, Isolde looking at her long pale fingers and Danica defrosting a plant. Ivy and Holly looking at each other.

"What?" Delilah asked and Ivy looked at her for a second but it was Holly that spoke, the hair she had flipped back had come forward again and she played with it nervously

"Were not supposed to talk about it" she muttered

"So….tell me anyway"

Holly looked at Ivy and her twin shrugged. Holly looked down, her brown eyes narrowed at the ground for a moment before she finally decided to tell her

"Flora-"

"Our Mother" Ivy cut in and crossed her arms as she looked at her sister

"Fine. Our MOTHER" Holly continued, pointedly looking at Ivy as she stressed the word "Our mother use to tell us stories about the this place called the darkest of the dark." she huffed out a hard breath of air "She hadn't been aloud to go until one of her friends got kidnapped but she use to tell us about how dark it had been. All the negative energy around had even soaked into the plants and even though they were living she couldn't feel them because they had been drained" Holly shivered but Ivy cut in again and finished for her

"Anyway. Our older sister says she knows someone that could maybe get us all down there but we would have to be super sneaky about it because students aren't aloud to go because people disappear down their"

Delilah's eyes darted between the siblings, sister. Right! They were Lily's younger sisters. She smiled "that's great. What's this place called?" she said as she stood up, her legs going wobbly, Isolde was up and caught her.

"Shadowhaunt" Holly and Ivy said at once

Delilah reached into her butt pocket and pulled out her phone, texting Lily.

Delilah: Hey, Question.

Lily: ?  
Delilah: your sis says you can get me to SH.

Lily: SH?

Delilah: Shadowhaunt.

Lily. Yeh.  
Lily: Why?  
Lily: ?

Delilah: Personal reasons…  
Delilah: Please?

Lily: I'll see what I can do.

Delilah: Thanks

Lily: You'll have to tell me if I ask  
Lily: You owe me.

Delilah: ok

Delilah looked up Ivy and Holly "She's looking into it" her phone went off and she looked down

Lily: I need to know why.

Delilah frowned as she looked at the message but then she sighed as she went over and sat on her bed, this was still her room after all. She sat down and she heard a crunch, it was still covered in ice.

Delilah: To help my dad. My Winx might be connected to darkness, Ivy/Holly suggested it.

Lily: It's not gonna be pretty you know.

Delilah: Is that a go?

Lily: Maybe.  
Lily: Yes  
Lily: Meet at my dorm later.

Delilah: Rodger.

Lily: ?

Delilah: Yes. I'll be there

Lily: Ok.

Delilah looked up at looked over at Ivy and Holly "We got the good to go. You coming?" she asked. Ivy and Holly looked at each other and hesitated. They brought up their hands and shook their fists, Ivy's fist remained in a ball while Holly's went flat. They looked back to Delilah and nodded

"Were going" they said and Delilah nodded

"Yes I'm going. Before you even ask" Danica said and Delilah smiled, looking right at Isolde now whom seemed to be scowling

"Are you saying you want me to go?"

Delilah smiled and nodded her head, Isolde grinned at her "then I can't say no then can I?" she said and bounced up onto her heels "We're gonna have to get ready then."

* * *

Mara looked down at the swirling black potion, Scylla to her left and Emma to her right. They didn't do it right. They were going to fail out of school and it wasn't even midterms yet. Mara looked over to the group next to them, the potion had turned pink and as they all drank it their appearances changed. They glamoured themselves easily with the potion

"Good, A plus you two" Professor Bittersmoke said with a chuckle as he began to turn around, using his cane to help steady himself. As soon as he was fully turned and looking at them Mara swallowed hard, his blue eyes stared directly at them though his foggy glasses. Maybe they could get away with pretending to drink it? As if reading her mind Scylla shook her head. They would have to drink it hand hope it wasn't as bad as it looked. Professor Bittersmoke coughed hard

"Alright you three, let's give it a go" he said in a raspy voice. Scylla took up the handle and poured some of the thick black oily substance into three test tubes, but even though she poured it Scylla looked like she was going to puke, Emma didn't even touch it. Mara looked at the Professor and shivered as she grabbed her tube and brought it to her lips

"In it together" she whispered to Scylla and Emma, but with the silent classroom it was clear everyone had heard them, someone even snickered. Mara closed her eyes and tilted her head back, She felt the thick oily substance enter her mouth and she swallowed. It wouldn't go down. She forced down her panic and slammed her hand down on the table as she gripped the test tube.

Mara bit the tip of her tongue hard enough that it made her eyes water and she swallowed. A hard gasp exited her mouth followed my the smell of rotten eggs. She then stood back up

"Done" she said and looked at Scylla. The witch shrugged and tilted her head back to down hers while Emma brought a hand up to plug her nose and did the same. That was when she felt her legs give out. Mara reached out and grabbed the edge of the table to keep herself up, she glanced at the teacher whose eyebrows were raised, soon Scylla was on her knees and Emma soon after. The Professor looked at them and then at Emma

"What potion did you make!" he barked out, spittle flying from his lip but Emma didn't answer. The teachers eyebrows went all the way up his forehead and he turned to look at another student

"Run and get the Head Mistress!" he ordered. The blue haired student's ankle just vanished from view when the entire room exploded into clouds of black smoke. Screams filled the air, nobody could see. Out of the corner of her eye however Mara thought she saw something glowing blue beside her. The Head Mistresses Voice sounded from the unseen door and the black clouds began to clear.

"Who is responsible for this!" The Head Mistress boomed and the blue haired girl that had ran pointed at their table. Mara peeked her head out from underneath to see the Head Mistress Glaring at them

"What are those?" she asked and Mara looked at her confused, she then pointed at them and muttered a spell under her breath, three mirrors appeared, one for each of them. Mara stared at herself in the mirror for a moment before turning to see Scylla and Emma. Scylla had a necklace glowing blue upon her person and Emma had the same but it was Yellow. Mara looked back at the Mirror, She had something like it but it was on her head like a circlet, a small diamond at the center of her forehead and it was glowing bright orange.

"In my office you three, Now!" The head Mistress barked and just like that the black clouds appeared again, and when they vanished once more they were sitting in high backed purple chairs in the Head Mistresses Office. Mara shivered in fear. What had they done?


	10. Chapter 10: A Dark Journey Begins PII

**Chapter Ten  
**

 _"A Dark Journey Begins"_

 _Part II_

Mara, Scylla, and Emma stood in front of Head Mistress Griffins desk, their heads hung in shame. The jewels upon them had vanished on the walk to the head mistresses office and now they looked like the normal troublemakers that they saw walk into Griffins office.

"Do you have any idea how much of a wrap sheet you three are getting!" Griffin started out calm as three large scrolls appeared on the table in front of her, labelled with an M and S and an E. Griffin began with opening the one with an M

"Mara, insubordination, sneaking off campus after curfew, sneaking to another realm without clearance." Griffin threw the scroll down and picked up the one labelled E "Emma, constantly ditching class, refusing to do assignments, fighting, bullying both teachers and students" the head mistress slammed down the scroll and picked up the one marked with an S, not even having to read it this time as she just turned it so they could all see the red ink flowing across the paper like blood

"Scylla, Breaking and entering, theft, use of powers on humans, lying on your entrance application" This scroll she threw at them and they all shrunk back a step so it wouldn't hit them

"I have not in over twenty years had students that showed such insubordination and yet so much promise!" the head mistress sat down in her large purple clawed throne, pinching the bridge of her nose

"Not to mention this most recent stunt you pulled in class and opening up the forbidden dorm, the latter of which I was willing to overlook so long as you continued to prove yourselves as strong as you shown on your entrance into this school. Yet not even halfway through the year and you three are making regret my choice! Something I have not done in a long...Long time" the anger in the headmistresses voice had started to fade out and Mara thought that this might be the best time to speak up

"um...Headmistress Griffin, what did we do that was so wrong? What were those things?" she asked, tapping her forehead for emphasis. Griffin sighed as she leaned forward and put her hands on her desk

"Those, Mara, were called Gloomix. No witch in over one hundred and fifty years has gained the Gloomix naturally, no witch in over twenty years has progressed passed the standard witch form"

"Their are witch forms?" Emma interrupted, earning a glare from Griffin who slowly leaned back and gripped the arms of her chair

"Girls. It is not common knowledge that witches are in fact stronger than our light counterparts, fairies" Griffin looked at each of them

"What I tell you does not leave this room, do you understand?"

Scylla, Mara and Emma nodded together.

"When Cloud Tower and Alfea were founded the headmasters at the time agreed on a dual curriculum. Three years of study for each school. This worked well for a time since darkness comes easier to people then the light, but as the years went on and it became harder and harder for witches to progress it became easier and easier for fairies to move forward." she paused in order to cough "Where each witch and each fairy have a standard form, Fairies gain their Charmix though overcoming a shortcoming. Something easy to do since fairies have many shortcomings to battle with. Witches on the other hand in order to naturally gain the Gloomix had to steal magic from another switch to boost their own. As witches continued to graduate it became harder and harder for new witches to steal power substantial enough to form a Gloomix and eventually the art was lost. Now Witches in their last year graduate with enough magic power to rival only first years, something we have been keeping secret for over a century now." Griffins eyes travelled to Emma's arm

"How did it get hidden for so long?" Emma asked suddenly "my mother was powerful and yet she never had this power" she crossed her arms and Griffin scowled at her

"Your mother was powerful but to nice. A witch fights with darkness in her soul, I was tempted to teach Lucy what she needed to know to gain her Gloomix but she would have never gone through with it"

"And yet if you had she probably wouldn't have died!" Emma hissed at Griffin and turned around and stormed out of the room, leaving Scylla and Mara alone with the headmistress.

"Scylla, Mara" Griffin looked at them both "The Gloomix is simply a boost in power, nothing more. You will be able to call on it to aid you but do not think yourselves better" she said to them.

"Headmistress." Scylla stood a bit straighter "do you have a Gloomix?" she asked and Griffin nodded her head "can we see?" Griffin nodded her head and slowly she stood up

" Power of Darkness. Gloomix" the older witch said in a bellowing voice, the woman was covered in dark lavender for a moment before suddenly the lavender light vanished, Griffin had several loops of gold around her waist and a wing charm on the side

"Who'd you steal your Gloomix power from?" Mara asked in awe as the belt of golden magic pulsed and then was gone, just like that. Griffin clasped her hands together

"From my best friend a very long time ago before she became a fairy herself." she said and looked at the two of them

"No, Scylla before you ask I don't know where you stole your magic from" Griffin said as she saw Scylla start to open her mouth, but when she answered Scylla shut her mouth and lowered her head.

"I was the last Witch to gain the Gloomix naturally so I know the signs. Mara, Scylla, and your friend...Emma. You stole someones Magic. Though I don't know how, since you all drank the same potion in order to get it it's likely that it's all from one person." she looked at them again

"And it was a lot of magic. I would be on the lookout for anything strange. Powerful beings do not like having their power stolen from them. Now."

Griffin walked toward the door and opened it

"I will allow this mishap to slide without an expulsion for any of you, however you can all learn to harness your new strength in detention, six weeks. Tell Emma" she said. Mara groaned loudly and dropped her head forward

"Yes headmistress" she grumbled out and walked out of the room.

* * *

Delilah put a hand over her mouth to mute a scream as she lost her footing, her only saving grace was the hand that slapped around her wrist and pulled. She felt tears run over her hand as she looked up to see bright short red hair and blue eyes meet hers. She was slowly pulled up and Delilah grabbed onto the rock again

"Thank you" she whispered to Aiden who just grunted in annoyance and turned away from her

"You alright back there!?" Ciaran yelled back from the front, Delilah looked up to see Ciaran standing above her at the top of the sheer cliff. Ciaran has been the girl that had come to get Lily back in the library, she was strangely beautiful with her Black hair and eerie glowing red eyes

"Yeah!" Delilah yelled back as she gripped the rock tighter

"Good. Now hurry up!" Ciaran yelled again, her hands on her hips this time as she narrowed her eyes. Ciaran was much older then her, a teachers assistant which made her wonder as to why in the realms she would willingly bring them though Shadowhaunt. Delilah then turned her head to look at the climbing boot of Aiden, and why did she have to bring him along? When they had met back in Lily's dorm he had just been standing there, looking vaguely familiar but not ringing any bells.

"You heard her, Hurry up princess" Aiden growled down at her as he climbed up the rest of the cliff face, leaving her to climb the rest of the way alone. Who was he calling princess! He looked more like a girl then she did! Delilah's winx flickered and she screamed as she started flying upward without asking. Her wings fluttered and she slammed forward, head first into Aiden's back, knocking him forward into Isolde who yelped and stumbled forward into Danica. The chain stopped and Delilah was slowly lowered to her feet and her wings vanished. Aiden turned on her with fire in his girlish blue eyes

"Watch it half wit!" he snapped at her

"Can't control it, sorry" Delilah shrugged and Aiden seemed to fume as he took two steps forward and gripped her by the front of her red blouse

"Can't control it? Can't control it?" Aiden pulled her closer and Delilah could smell the turkey on his breath and see a piece of parsley in his teeth "How can you not control it, that's why you go to that school for in the first place!"

"Aiden!" Ciaran snapped and the red haired boy dropped Delilah's shirt and help up both hands. Delilah sighed a breath of relief but it was short lived as Aiden glared at her "How useless do you have to be to be a fairy that can't learn shit" Aiden then flicked his tongue over his teeth and spit, narrowly missing Delilah's climbing boot before storming off down one of the tunnels. Delilah silently hoped he'd get lost and never find his way back, but that was short lived as Ciaran started walking down the same tunnel. Perfect.

They walked in silence for quite some time before Isolde dropped back, her light blue hair was tied up into a braided bun

"Aiden means well...He's just hot headed. Something he got by being raised by his sister" she whispered and Delilah looked at her confused as Isolde darted her eyes to Ciaran several times. Then it dawned on her and her mouth almost fell open

"Ciaran and Aiden?!" she whispered and she could almost feel the burning gaze of Aiden for a moment but she didn't look. Isolde nodded her head

"Yeah"

"But they look nothing alike!" Delilah whispered again and Isolde grinned

"They're only half siblings. That's what I overheard anyway" Isolde dropped her voice even lower so no one but she could hear her "I was listening in on the head of discipline, Mirta, and they were talking about how Aiden's father, the King of Eraklyon, was currently a guest on Solaria and couldn't have Aiden come back to the Palace for a while so Mirta had Ciaran take care of him...thats when they found out they were half siblings. They seemed to be just as surprised as you where" Delilah's mouth had opened again

"So...same father?" she asked and Isolde shook her head

"No, Same mother. Supposedly Ciaran is actually the daughter of-"

"Were here!" Ciaran whispered only loud enough that they could hear and Isolde shut up "I'll tell you later" and Isolde rushed to the front, Delilah followed her and on her way to the front she looked back at Aiden again, he did seem to have the same cheek bones as Ciaran.

"Holy fairy dust" Danica gasped and Delilah turned around, in front of them was a floating fortress. It was huge! "C'mon" Ciaran whispered and continued moving forward, this time across a ledge until Ciaran told them to stop once more before throwing out her hand, a bridge of fire appeared and Ciaran nodded her head, one at a time the group started across...First Aiden, followed by Danica, Ivy, Holly, Isolde, Lily, she herself, and lastly Ciaran before the bridge vanished

"Alright, no talking from here on out" she whispered and they all nodded as they started to walk forward as silently as they could, and yet as they moved voices could be heard. Ciaran's eyes went wide, she clearly hadn't been expecting others. She made a motion for them all to crouch down and they obeyed as they hid behind an archway.

"Are you sure it's ready?" a voice that was cold and crackling like ice say as heals clicked on the ground.

"I'm sure, that's what they said" another voice, this once with a wilder tone said

"Yes, but I want it to be ready, we can not afford to mess up" the icy voice spoke once again. Delilah took the chance and quickly took a peak to see what was happening, she saw perhaps the three most beautiful women she had ever seen. One had long white hair tied into several tails with bright blue makeup and wearing a blue short dress, another had dark purple hair and wore a magenta short dress and the last one had the longest hair a mixture of brown and gold and wore an orchid one piece, that's when the last one dropped something and Delilah quickly turned so she couldn't be seen. Whatever was dropped rolled along the ground and through the archway. Everyone froze

"Darcy! Go pick it up!" the icy voice said and someone groaned as heals clicked again the one with brown and gold hair walked through the archway and bent to pick up the glowing green circlet, but mid bend she stopped and turned her head, her eyes going wide as they met with her own. Delilah stared into those golden iris' twins of her own and just stared.

"What's taking so long?" the wild voice said just before a second set of footsteps came toward them and that's when the world came crashing down as the dark purple haired woman saw them all, a grin splitting her lips

"Well well well, looks like we have intruders." the woman turned around "Icy?" the woman laughed wickedly as the one named Darcy slowly picked up the circlet and stood back up. The last woman, the one with white hair walked across the archway and looked at everyone. A shiver went through her and suddenly her short blue dress changed to crimson, dark red ribbons wrapped around her arms and came from her shoulders to make it look like she wore a red tarnished cape, her makeup turned black and when she opened her eyes again they were blazing iris' of fire instead of crystal ice. The woman waved her hand and suddenly they were all is blazing cages

"Welcome to Shadowhuant intruders."


	11. Chapter 11: Mother like daughter

**Chapter Ten**

 _"Mother like Daughter"_

"Hey! Watch it!" Danica snapped as one of the blank eyed creatures pushed her forward and she turned around "that's Cashmere! You pig!" she kicked the creature in its shin but it didn't do anything and so the satisfaction was lost as the creature slammed the metal door on her "hey! Get back here!" she yelled and shook the bars while Delilah and the rest looked around the small cage and found places to sit. A few more moments later Danica turned around, her long blonde hair flicking out around her as she put her hands on her hips and glared at Ciaran "did you know about this? Did you lead us into a trap you ugly witch!" Danica snapped at her but to Ciaran's credit she simply stared at the blonde haired fairy until her eyes started to water. Delilah looked between the two, Ciaran staring and Danica slowly falling to her knees and starting to cry "I...I just wanna go home! I don't belong here I can feel my powers draining away from me!" Danica sobbed as she rubbed her bright brown eyes "d-do you guys know what happens to fairies that are drained of all their magic" she sobbed out and hiccuped but no one answered, everyone seemed to know the answer.

"What…?" Delilah took the bait and it was Aiden that answered with the scowl that seemed fix to his face

"They pass out and when they wake they're dark and unable to control their magic. Completely aware of all the evil deeds that they do while they destroy everything good in this world" he said to them and Delilah tilted her head to the side

"So a dark fairy?"

"No." It was Ciaran that spoke this time and shook her head, everyone seemed to be listening, Ivy and Holly stared at Ciaran intently, Isolde was looking at the ground but it was clear by the way her head jerked that she was also listening, Danica had stopped her crying. Lily and Aiden were the only ones that weren't particularly listening

"Not Dark... Evil fairies. Dark Fairies have control over dark aspects, ask any of them that still go to Alfea." Ciaran shook her head again "Evil fairies that were stripped of all light, all goodness that creates their winx. They don't lose their magic...they still have access to it but instead of the fairy magic that they draw on they instead find a power much darker and much more powerful" she shivered and looked at the ground. Delilah shivered slightly and moved over to her, scooting along the ground.

"How do you know? Maybe we'll be just fine" she said to her and smiled, squeezing her hand slightly, but Ciaran ripped her hand away

"I've seen it." she said and clasped her hands together, Ciaran's knuckles turning white and a lock of obsidian black hair fell over her shoulder "I was maybe five, looking out of the Headmistresses office window with Sabrina when the entire magic forest collapsed in and the fortress rose up and dark magic flooded Alfea. We watched cheering the Winx on, but they fell one by one" she whispered and Delilah looked over to see Ivy, Holly, Lily, and even Danica were looking at the ground as if in shame.

"And then one by one they rose up from the collapsed forest, they still had life in their eyes, but they had changed-" Ciaran stopped when she saw the horrified looks in Ivy, Holly, Lily and Danica's eyes "anyway." Ciaran whispered "Red Fountain lost their headmaster and we lost our headmistress that day. They sacrificed themselves to destroy the dark magic that was corrupting everything that day, a lot of students died in the attack and the schools were closed down for several years...it's why you still see me, Sabrina and some dark fairies going though the college." she muttered

"Aww, but your missing the best part" they all turned their heads up when they saw a lanky boy with frizzy purplish black hair leaning against the door

"It was the same day the Winx decided to fly away" the boy laughed and hit his head on the metal door as his laugh, something between the mix of bones cracking together and a hyena sounded through the cage "You should have seen the look on my mothers face when she saw that that was all it took to make those peppy little pixies leave" he grinned, a red mark appearing on his forehead

"Whos your mum?" Ivy asked and the boy smirked

"Can you tell?" he asked as he twirled one of his frizzy locks with his pointer finger "We both have...such stormy personalities" he said and then laughed again, tossing his head back.

"Ah, so its the Crazy one" Lily muttered "that makes sense" she whispered to Ciaran and the black haired girl snorted back her own laughter, which instantly made the boy stop and snarl at them.

"Shut up pixie. Or i'll strip your wings from your back and laugh at your tears" he snarled before turning his attention to Delilah

"You." he barked "stand up, Aunt wants you" he said and Delilah frowned a she slowly stood up

"Why?"

"I don't know! Don't ask questions or i'll pluck your wings too!" he grabbed her and suddenly she was outside of the cell, but handcuffs made of electricity buzzed around her hands

"Lets go" he said and started to pull her along through the winding halls of shadowhaunt. The walk was silent until they came to a door of dark purple wood that was almost black. He turned around and grinned at Delilah "you know" he smiled "I could sense something was special in you the moment you were captured" his voice was purring now, nothing compared to the snobbish spoiled tone he had in the cell. Delilah took a step back but a chain made of lightning stopped her from moving any farther and she felt her back against the purple door, her shoulders tapping against the wood as his hands landed with a hard thud on either side of her face

"Your magic isn't draining like the rest of them." the boys grey eyes flickered "I wonder what you are…" he leaned forward just as the door was pulled open. Delilah screamed in shock and fell backward, the electric handcuffs vanished from her wrists and she was able to catch herself. A hand wrapped around her wrist and jerked her out of the way as the boy landed face first into the stone floor.

"Thank you Zypher. You may go" the person behind Delilah said and the boy, Zephyr, slowly stood up, a red line coming from his nose

"Aunt Darcy. Horrible timing, as usual" he hissed through a bleeding lip, splattering blood on her face. Delilah gagged and looked away, ewwwwww.

"You may go" Darcy repeated and Zephyr growled coldly and turned on his heel. He acted more like a storm now then anything. The woman, Darcy, closed the door when he left and sighed as she walked over to a table to pick up a napkin

"Sorry about him" Darcy said in a calm voice as she held out the napkin that Delilah gladly took "Zephyr is in all ways his mother's son." she walked back to the table and sat down, picking up a tea pot and pouring some dark tea into a gold coated cup "would you like some tea Delilah?" she asked and began pouring her tea anyway. Delilah looked at her in surprise, how did she know her name? Slowly Delilah walked over to the small table and sat down. On the table were only a few things, a small box, some napkins, a tea pot and tea cups, a plate of scones with some yellow filling. She looked around. The place was completely decked out in purple and gold. Darcy herself was dressed this time in a long purple form fitting gown, her long brown and gold hair was pulled back into a series of thousands of braids and her eye makeup was heavily applied.

"Um...why am I here?" was all Delilah managed to say and Darcy looked up from her tea

"I wanted to meet you dear!" Darcy smiled, it was almost beaming and...creepy. She leaned forward to touch her but Delilah took a quick scoot back "whyy?" Delilah slowly drew out the word and Darcy blinked before letting out a laugh, it was soft and melodious, not something she expected after hearing the demented laugh of Zephyr

"Because...oh" Darcy's smile slowly vanished "you don't recognize me?" she said and shock replaced her joy.

"I mean, you look familiar" Delilah whispered, studying her face. Darcy had beautiful long brown hair pulled back into thousands of thin braids, one or two of the braids where golden in color, her eyes matched those golden strands, she had a few graying hairs right behind the golden ones, She had a beautiful face and looked like she was just starting to wind down from her prime

"No...I can't say that I do…." she trailed off, she did look familiar but she couldn't place were she saw the face. Darcy smiled as she stood up and a mirror appeared in her hand

"Maybe this will help" Darcy walked over to her and moved so her chin was against her shoulder, holding the mirror out in front of them "I've always thought my right side was my best side" Darcy whispered into her ear as Delilah looked into the mirror. Looking at her own reflection for a moment. Golden eyes, Dark brown hair with a few golden streaks, a tiny upturned nose, that's when she saw it and Darcy smiled when she saw that Delilah noticed it

"B-but how" she whispered and Darcy grinned, showing bright white teeth "biology sweetheart"

"Dad said you were dead…" Delilah trailed off as Darcy stood back up and walked over to a wardrobe and opened its doors

"Noo." Darcy said as she took out a small picture frame and walked back over to the table "did he ever specifically say dead?" she asked and Delilah looked down and thought about it, no, he never did. He had only implied it. Darcy put the frame on the table and pushed it over to her and Delilah looked down at it. How had she not remembered her! She still couldn't, yet in the picture it was clear as day. Darcy was dressed in an orchid colored shirt with her long brown hair tied up in a messy bun, a big grin on her face as she held Delilah as a child. Her father stood next to them, his Maroon colored hair was down, covering what she now knew were pointed elf ears.

"When we knew that your aunts were coming in close we knew that my time with you was coming to an end. Fairy deaths in the area where Skyrocketing so I left one night after you father and I fought after I'd put a glamour on you both so they wouldn't find you." she said

"Glamor?" Delilah asked confused

"It changes your appearance. After I left I didn't want your aunts to know where I was, It made you and your father look human, your aunts would never believe I married a human so they left you alone, your father broke his enchantment and he erased your memories and didn't remove your glamor for some reason..." Delilah had no clue what to say to that. Aunts.

"Aunts?"

"Icy and Stormy" Darcy filled her in "they detest humans, but they hate fairies even more, but that's enough backstory for now" Darcy took the picture frame back and put it in her lap "I know why you've come here." she said "your magic isn't manifesting correctly is it?" Darcy asked and Delilah nodded her head

"It's because of your blood"

"Isolde said as much" Delilah quickly said

"Isolde?"

"Yeah...She's an Ice fairy. I don't really know how she did it" she said and Darcy smiled "an Ice fairy, Icy won't like that" she said and Delilah looked at her confused.

"Anyway, As you may have guessed. I'm not a fairy, but that shouldn't be to much of a problem. Though you have a greater affinity for dark magic, it is because of your elf blood that you can't control it. Elves are known for magic of light and nature, but your father was one of the first of his kind, a Dark elf. Your witch blood, is just blood. You can become a Fairy or a Witch with that but it is your father's blood that has more of an effect" Darcy pushed the box that was on the table toward her

"This should help you." Delilah slowly reached forward and took the box, opening it to find a purple crystal inside

"What is it?" she asked

"It's called a Whisperian Crystal. With it you will be able to begin to control the dark magic you have. Weather you choose to be a witch or a fairy you will always have dark magic, this will help you, as it helped me, i would like to help you control it" Delilah looked up at Darcy with a raised eyebrow "Whats in it for you?"

"Can't I just want to help my daughter?" Darcy asked and Delilah shook her head

"We learned about you in Magix history. You're one of the Trix, you'll never do anything without something in it for you" she said and snapped the box closed and pushed it back toward Darcy "I decline your offer" she said

"Fine." Darcy scowled "You are my only daughter" she pushed the box back toward Delilah "Icy has her son and Stormy has her boys. Neither are as promising as a girl. The blood of the three ancestresses run though you" she said crossly "It would put a nail in their coffins to see that I was the only one to have a daughter and one with powerful dark magic at that" she said "take it" Delilah crossed her arms over her chest, that was clean enough it seemed

"One condition" she said and Darcy narrowed her eyes

"You're in no condition to make demands" she pressed her lips together but Delilah continued on

"My friends go free and then I go free with them, and then I will think about it" Delilah reached out for a scone and took a bite, lemon bursted in her mouth and her mouth watered at the taste of the sugar, so good!

"Your friends go free, but you not with them. It will seem planned" she said and tapped her long fingers on the table, Delilah watched her as she chewed "I will put you back in the cell once they break out and you will bust a hole through the wall and escape on your own, showing that you're stronger then Icy's little trap" she said and Delilah nodded her head

"Deal" as she said it Darcy grinned and stood up "done" she snapped her fingers and grabbed Darcy under the arm and dragged her to the door. She pulled it open and Darcy screamed out the door

"They escaped!" her voice rang down the hall "Sisters! Nephews! They prisoners have escaped!" Darcy started to pull Delilah down the hallway where the two women from earlier stood in front of the cell, "I caught this one trying to run from me" Darcy snapped at the white haired one that simply glared at the cell "how" the white haired witch ground out, her teeth grinding against each other "I don't know but lets not let this one escape" Darcy threw Delilah into the cell hard enough that she stumbled forward and hit the back of the wall. The white haired witch closed the door

"Strengthen it this time Icy!" the witch with the frizzy purplish hair snapped and Icy nodded her head, putting out her hands and the bars began to glow red. Delilah looked at the bars and shook in fear, her eyes going to Darcy as she saw her mouth the words. Delilah trembled slightly as she turned around and put her hands against the stone wall

"What's she doing!" the frizzy haired witch yelled just as the stones began to crack, darkness flew from Delilah's hands and her eyes went wide, was this really her! The darkness continued on and formed a small bridge

"Stop her!" Icy yelled and Delilah could hear them starting to open the door. She had no choice. Delilah ran across the dark bridge and as soon as she hit the cliff on the other side the bridge vanished, she didn't look back as she heard screams coming from behind her as she started to wiggle her way through the caves. She wasn't going to stop running. Her knees ached and her hands were scrapped when she felt something grab her wrist. She screamed and a bolt of dark magic came from her palm and another scream echoed

"Oh my goodness!" Delilah gasped "I'm so sorry!" her eyes went wide as she saw Ciaran groaning as she pulled herself up, her arm smouldering as she clutched it

"What the hell!" Danica yelled and Delilah shook her head "S-sorry, paranoid" she stuttered out and Danica nodded her head

"C'mon, we need to get out of here" Lily said as she helped Ciaran stand, Delilah couldn't agree more.

* * *

 **Ireland, Earth.**

Setyka shivered as she stood atop a sandy dune and looked out across the vast green landscape "so...this is where you ran off to" she yelled as fairies with spears floated around her "what? Can't fight against your true queen?" Setyka yelled and the sand around her seemed to roar with her, the fairies tried to attack and she laughed as she brought a hand up and a jet of sand slammed them out of the air "pathetic!" she yelled over the rising wind "Is this what the fairies of earth have become!" she yelled as she saw more coming toward her "you are all weak! And yet you have the gaul to lock me away!" she screamed as the wind became defaning in her anger, the sand whipping around her and shredding lush trees into splinters. She walked forward and the sand followed her. Whisper walked by her side, a frown on his face "fairies approaching" he muttered into Setyka's ear and the woman grinned, her large gossamer wings floating out behind her as she looked at Whisper, he continued "not from earth, but still powerful." he said

"They better be" Setyka said and parted the sands as several fairies landed in front of her. One was blonde, dressed in deep red colors with bright blue eyes, she looked and acted like their leader

"I am Princess Sabrina of Domino!" the blonde fairy said "I order that you stop your destruction of this land at once!" Sabrina said and Setyka shook her head, not bothering with any extra gesture

"No" she said and Sabrina frowned "then you leave us no choice but to take you in to meet justice" she said, fire blooming in her hand, but Setyka raised one of her hand and the fairy was covered in sand

"Was that all they had?" she sighed and Whisper opened his mouth to speak when the fairies jumped from the sand and into the air.

"Oh" Setyka's wings arched out and she gracefully took to the air "you are much stronger than the earth fairies it seems" she licked her lips "try not to die too soon" she said as she rose her hands, sand rising from the ground like sharp talons behind the fairies before falling down atop them.


	12. Chapter 12: Family Ties

**Chapter Eleven**

 _"Family ties"_

The trek out of Shadowhuant was exhausting and as soon as Ciaran, Delilah, Lily, Ivy, Holly, Danica, Isolde and even Aiden slipped out through a narrow cave opening just outside Alfea they all dropped to the ground and sprawled out on the grass in silence...at least for a time "never again...am I...doing that" Danica gasped out and they all broke out laughing. They needed that. Ciaran was the first one to stand up though "Alright, Its time for us to get back to the dorms" she said "Danica, some light?" she asked and Danica nodded her head, looking up at the dark sky, it must have been almost midnight already. They started to trudge forward though the long grass toward the front gate, but there was someone standing outside. They all stopped as a lantern lifted to show a pale face with long crimson hair

"Girls?" It was head of discipline, Mirta. Ciaran looked over at them and shook her head, putting a finger to her lips she motioned to Lily to follow her forward as they walked toward Mirta

"Ciaran...Lily. Are the others with you? This is important" she said

"What is it?" Ciaran asked and Mirta began to whisper violently, and then the whispers were returned from Ciaran, some horrified glaces found their way to them and then Lily ran into the school, the light caught on her face as tears ran down her tan skin. Ciaran walked back to them as Mirta walked after Lily. Ciaran looked at them all

"Everyone, come with me" she said and they all shared a look, what was going on?" Slowly they all fell into line behind Ciaran and were lead though the school to the infirmary. They all walked inside and one by one they let out gasps "Sabrina!" Aiden yelled in a strangely female voice and ran toward the blonde fairy. Lily was already crying over a girl with short hair with one side of her head shaved, Ivy and Holly ran over to her "Binara!" they screamed in horror, they didn't look anything alike, must have been a family friend. Danica was walking slowly over to someone with bright blonde almost translucent hair "Estelle" Danica whispered out as she saw an almost twin face of her own covered in scratches. A few others laid in the infirmary and Delilah found herself wandering over to one girl with half her head dyed bright purple and the other half dyed black, her entire left arm covered in bandages

"What happened" she choked out

"Your damned father did" someone spat out and Delilah turned around to see a beautiful fairy, her wings were out and currently covered in gauze and some sort of green fluid while the nurse healed her "if it wasn't for your damned father we wouldn't be like this!"

"Now Gemma...You shouldn't say that, even if it's true" Delilah turned her head back to see the duo haired girl had opened her eyes

"What...what happened" Delilah asked again, this time to the two toned haired girl, but she didn't speak again and only looked away. It was the angry one that did.

"We were sent to deal with the threat your father released and we found him with her. In Ireland, advising her how to attack us" Gemma was almost yelling now and the room had gone silent. Gemma was breathing hard "My mother, Diaspro, she will have your head for this" she huffed out, her green eyes piercing into Delilah's very soul "and hers" she pointed at the duo toned haired girl that refused to talk "Queen Roxy will have your father executed for harming her daughter!" Gemma was about to stand but the nurse pushed her back down. Delilah looked around, but no one would meet her gaze. Why… Delilah's eyes started to water and she ran from the room and closed the infirmary door behind her, her body shaking

"Is everything alright their?" she heard someone say, it sounded male. Delilah looked over her shoulder to see a tall man with hair of spun gold and eyes just the same, dressed in beige pants and a green tunic, his pointed ears showing what he was, elf. Delilah sniffed slightly "i...I'm fine" she said and rubbed her tears away

"Oh. good then. Please stay here while I get your friends" he said happily, not seeming to be able to gauge the situation as he walked into the room, a dark haired girl appeared from behind her, it was Harpa...Musa's daughter. She had decided against going into Shadowhaunt, that seemed to be a good move on her part.

"Are you really okay?" she asked her and Delilah shook her head "my fathers a traitor" Delilah whispered and Harpa smiled at her

"My mothers one" Harpa said "don't worry, you'll get use to it" Harpa said, that didn't make Delilah feel any better as Danica, Ivy, Holly, Isolde, and Aiden joined them outside the infirmary.

"Alright girls-" Aiden coughed and the elf smiled "Girls and Aiden" he said "I am professor Palladium" he introduced himself and straightened his tunic "I'm sorry for what happened but we must look on the bright side, they are only injured and they will recover" he said "but that does not mean the job is done" he said and looked at them all one by one

"Looking at your test scores you are all the strongest and next in line to step up to the plate if they should fail"

"W-wait what?" Delilah asked as she rubbed a stray tear from her eye and Professor Palladium smiled at them all

"We put you all in the same dorm for a reason, Headmistress Grizelda said that if any of you started a fight with another it would be a challenge and bolster your power" he said "but that's not the point" he waved his hand and brushed away the question

"Setyka is a real problem now, the Queen of the Earth Fairies is begging for our help. She has lost so many of her people already, and asides from a few witches at cloud tower you're the best we have for now"

"B-b-but-"

"Yes sir!" Delilah looked shocked as she watched as Harpa, Danica, Aiden, Ivy, Holly, and even Isolde put their hands over their hearts "we are ready" they said in unison.

"Good" Professor Palladium said "Over the next several weeks you will be trained quick, harshly and severely in order to catch up to your sisters and friends" he said to them "you will learn to fight as a team and you will all be graded by the lowest members grade and pushed to the strength of the highest." he said

"Yes sir"

"-ess sirr" Delilah managed to tack on, as she looked at her friends, they seemed so different now

"We have already contacted Empress Stella of Solaria, you will all head their at first light so pack lightly for training." he ordered

"Yes sir!" they all said, Delilah was more in sync with them now "remember that you will also have to do your homework so do not fall behind, going on this mission does not excuse you from school work. Your sisters and mothers did all this without a sweat, you will be expected to do the same. Now go to your dorms" he ordered

"Yes sir!" they said, and Professor Palladium turned around and walked into the Infirmary. Delilah found herself walking to her dorm and she walked into her room with Isolde right behind her

"What was that?" Delilah asked Isolde as the Ice Fairy crawled under her covers

"Get some sleep" Isolde whispered to her. Delilah rolled her eyes and walked over to her bed to see a dark purple box sitting on her bed, she knew what it was before she opened it. Inside was a dark purple crystal and a piece of paper on top of it. Isolde whispered from her bed as Delilah opened the paper

"We just became the new Winx….I'm so excited" but that wasn't what Delilah felt as she read the paper in her hand, because written in clear print were the six simple words...

...A deal is a deal -Mother


End file.
